undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MY Life For You/Issue 6
Issue 6 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o Those Days He sits on the swing all by himself. He's waiting to meet with his friend, but she seems to be running late Girl: Hey Aaron, sorry I'm late. We're you waiting long? The boy on the swing looks to his left, and to his eyes he see's a young beautiful girl, with long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He was friends with this girl for a long time, ever since they meet when they were five years old. He fell in love with her when they were eight, but he never got the courage to tell her how he felt. Aaron:smiles Nah, I was not waiting long. I'm just glad you came, Kim. Kim: Of course I would come, we're friends forever right? Aaron: Right! So what do you want to do today? Kim: hmm, how about king of the hill? You know, the game where we climb the monkey bars dome and try to get to the top first. Aaron: Yeah that sounds like fun. Let's go. Aaron heads to one side of the dome. Kim: Oh Aaron wait. Aaron stops and turns to Kim. Aaron: Yeah? Kim: Today is May 20th right? reaches into her right pocket, and brings out a necklace Then that means it's your birthday. smiles Happy 10th Birthday Aaron. -Three Years Later Aaron, age 13, opens his locker and reaches for his coat and a star shaped necklace that he had received from his friend Kim as a birthday present. He puts on his necklace and then his coat. He then looks through all of his stuff in his locker and tries to remember which subject had homework given. He made sure that he got everything, then closes locker and reaches down to get his backpack. School ended for the day, and he was excited to go back home, actually he was hoping that he would get to go back with Kim since they lived a few houses down from each other. He hasn't talked to her for awhile. It was probably because she was among the 'popular' group and Aaron was considered a loser, but today he might get his chance to finally be with his crush. Aaron puts on his backpack and walks down the hall. He then see's Kim at her locker. She was grabbing a few of her books and putting them in her backpack. None of her friends were around Kim, so Aaron though that this was the perfect chance to ask her if she wanted to walk home together. Aaron stand still for a second, then approaches Kim. Aaron: Hey K- A Kid, with short dark blonde hair, shoved Aaron to a wall. Kid: Move it loser. Aaron was on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at his hand to make sure that his head wasn't bleeding, it seemed that he got pushed pretty hard. He looks at the kid that pushed him. Chad Rettle. Chad was among the popular kids of the school. Girls liked him because they though that he was good looking, rich, and pretty much a cool guy. Well to the girls Chad was cool, but to people like Aaron, who were pretty much considered losers, Chad was to be considered the biggest jack ass ever. Aaron looked at Chad and noticed that he was heading towards Kim's direction. Chad touches Kim's left shoulder, and Kim turned around. The two were talking for a while, but Aaron couldn't tell what they were talking about since there were other kids around talking to each other. Aaron gets up and thought that he should wait until Chad finished talking to Kim, and he would then take the chance to talk to her. However, soon as Aaron stood up, he saw Kim close her locker and walked with Chad to the main entrance. Aaron stood there with a sad expression on his face, and he too walked towards the main entrance. -Four years later. Aaron, age 17, was sitting on his chair. He was on his computer browsing through the internet. He went unto this one website called Facebook. Everyone used it, and so did Aaron. He went to his homepage, 104 friends. Honestly, in his eyes that looked pretty pathetic, he stayed at the same place for 17 years and the total people that he knew were 104 people? Some of the people on his friends list have friends that reached other 900. But they were probably people that the person barely knew. Aaron continued to look through Facebook, and decided to look at what Kim was up to. Kim's homepage loaded, and the first thing he saw was her profile picture of her and Chad kissing. Then he looked at down and saw something that said 'In a Relationship with Chad Rettle.' Aaron immediately closed the web browser and slouched on his chair. He couldn't bare the idea of the girl that he loved being with a guy that Aaron hated so much. Aaron looked at the birthday present that he received a long time ago. He rarely wears it anymore, because it honestly no longer meant much to him anymore. But he continues to hold onto it in case she would go to him. Aaron sat at his chair for a few minutes, then got up. He exited his room and went downstairs to the kitchen. He opens the fridge. Aaron: Mom we got no drinks? Aaron's Mom: Sorry, I just had the last Dr.Pepper. Aaron: Alright, I'll go to seven-eleven then, do you want anything? Aaron's Mom: No I'm fine. Aaron puts on his shoes, and walks out the door. It was dark outside, the sun was setting, and the moon was shinning bright that night. Aaron looked up to the sky. There was just that moon, and barely any stars were seen. Aaron was a bit disappointed because he liked looking at stars. He looked back down and started walking. A few minutes of walking, he see's a girl coming outside of her house. She see's him and waves. She looked beautiful as ever. Her long blonde hair, bright blue eyes. Though this time she was wearing a lot of make-up. Actually, the way she looked, it looked like she was going to go out somewhere. Aaron still couldn't deny that he loved her, but that love was getting weaker each day. Kim: Hey Aaron Aaron: smiles Hey Kim. Going out tonight? Kim: Yeah, I'm going to a party with some friends. Chad is supposed to be picking me up very soon. Aaron: Oh, I see. There was silence. The two looked at each other but didn't know what to say. Aaron: Kim, can I ask you something? Kim: Yeah, what? Aaron: Why are you going out with someone like Chad? The guy is a douche, maybe not to you, but a lot of people, me especially. Kim: Aaron, please don't bring that up, we have already discussed this. I like Chad, he's a really nice guy to me. And what he does to other people, does not affect what I think of him. I love him, Aaron, and what ever you say won't change my mind. Aaron stands still, and looks down in depression. He stays quiet for a while, then looks up Aaron: But...But I love you Kim. I have always loved you, way longer than when you met Chad. Kim: And that's great Aaron. I appreciate that you think of me that way. But as I said before. I have never felt that way about you. I never thought of you as a person that I would want to be in a relationship with. I can only see you as a friend. Aaron... I think you need to let go me, forget about being with me. Aaron:..... Kim: We can still be friends right? You know, friends forever right? Aaron doesn't speak. He just stood there silently. His eyebrows were in the shape that expressed sadness. He looked into Kim's eyes, but looks away. He see's a car coming. It was Lexus GS350. It was nice looking car, Aaron thought, but was not happy for who drove the car. Chad walked out the car. Chad: Hey babe,to Aaron what's up faggot. Kim: Chad stop Aaron: Hello to you too Captain Cocksucker. Chad gets angry. He rushes and tackles Aaron to the ground. Chad sat on Aaron's chest and punched his face a few times until Kim stopped Chad. Chad stood up and spat on Aaron. Chad: Later pussy. Kim and Chad get in the car, and they drove off. Aaron was still laying on the floor. His face was bloodied. He looked into the sky, still seeing that bright moon, and several stars this time. He closed his eyes. Everything fades to black. From that day Aaron and Kim never talked to each other since then. -Present Day Aaron 18 years old. Aaron: "Friends forever," tch. Yeah, right. Category:Uncategorized